


Bird Bath

by RobNips



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Clover is a bit of a dandy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know the prompt but comfort ONLY here, I swear its SFW they're being CUTE in the bath, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, and Qrow loves him, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Clover liked nice things - baths included. He's been through the wringer for work, so Qrow decides the set up something nice for him.Written for Fair Game Week - ComfortCan be read as a standalone fic!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Bird Bath

**Author's Note:**

> The cute fluff continues for FG week - this time featuring thoughtful boyfriend Qrow and very tired Clover (probably a welcome role reversal!)  
> Enjoy!

Clover liked _nice_ things.

Qrow had come to realize this over the months spent with him in Atlas. At first he thought the Ace Op was just a germaphobe, but soon he realized it was just an appreciation of cleanliness. 

Clover liked his soft, freshly washed sheets, his coffee with overpriced creamer, nice smelling hand soap, fluffy pillows and mattress pads, soft lighting to balance out Atlas’ harsh LEDs, and even the sight of a newly cleaned kitchen. 

He had a rather simple wardrobe, but everything had its place. Qrow kept his hands out of it, as Tai once described his method of ‘organizing’ like ‘as if a child was given free reign to find a toy buried at the bottom of a clothing pile.’ Everything was scattered about until he needed it. Needless to say, Clover took control of their closet space. 

Qrow figured it was a military thing. You spend so much time sweating and training and fighting and killing - relaxation and freshness could be something of desire. 

After the last few days of waves and waves it seems of Grimm making their way into Mantle, and hours upon hours of debriefings, press conferences, rebuilding efforts, military bureaucracy that Clover was roped into; a little relaxation and freshness was just what they needed. 

Which is how Qrow found himself in front of a soap monger, wash of all shapes, sizes, colors and scents displayed on the booth in front of him. And he was at a loss. 

He wasn’t a stranger to soap, not at all. Qrow just didn’t fret over it like some others. He had found a scent he liked back when he was at Beacon and stayed with it, there was no reason to switch over to another. When he was travelling, any soap that an inn would have was good enough. Liquor was like that for his whole life, too. Clothes, weapons, he didn’t worry too much about changing anything. 

Clover wasn’t like that, so here Qrow is. Standing in front of a soap merchant, looking like an idiot. 

“What kind of sweets does he like?” The soap monger asked, probably sensing Qrow’s hopelessness. “Vanilla things? Coconut? Cinnamon?” 

Qrow felt like throwing his hands out. “He’s eaten a cinnamon roll before.” Though, he wasn’t sure how Clover would feel bathing in something that should be eaten. 

“What about some lavender? It makes a lot of bubbles.” 

“He’s not that easily amused.”

“Evergreen? Cherry blossoms? How about flowers? Lilacs or roses?”

“No roses, please.” Maybe he was being selfish with that one, but the merchant moved on quickly. 

“Sea Salt?”

“I don’t even know what that is.” 

The seller hummed, twisting her lips downward. Qrow could tell she was losing her patience, and gave her a pitiful look. He was close to just closing his eyes and taking the first one he reached for. Clover wasn’t an uppity man, he likes his niceties, but Qrow’s effort would count for something. 

Qrow shook his head. No half assed efforts anymore. He wanted this to be nice for Clover - he’s going to find something nice. 

The seller crossed her arms, and Qrow scanned her wares once more. He reached for a circular piece, a light green color that flaked when Qrow picked it up. It smelled similar to mint, but different - pine and honey, like an oil plant. 

It reminded him of Clover, simple and cool and confident. “What about this?” 

“It’s eucalyptus.” The merchant answered, just happy he didn’t dismiss this one immediately. “You throw that in a bath, it fizzes and makes it smell nice. One use though.” 

Qrow sniffed the round soap once more, and grinned. It had been a long time since his first choice was the right one. “Sounds good to me.” Qrow tossed the woman the lien she was owed. In turn, she wrapped the soap up in a nice white bag and wished him a good day. 

That was only step one. As was his life and luck, there was much more work to be done for his plan. 

* * *

Ruby, that saint of a girl, pitched in when she found Qrow raiding the kitchen in search of a lighter. “Candles need lighters.” He had explained. Questions snowballed from there, she promised to help, and suddenly their apartment bathroom was more than Qrow could have imagined. 

They found miniature candles that were scented vaguely like linens, but did not overpower the soap Qrow had labored over. They scattered them around the master bath. The lighting was soft and not the harsh LEDs Clover tolerated but would rather avoid. Ruby had offered to scatter her “home made” rose petals, but they quickly decided that it was a little odd - so she ran out to get paper four leaf clover confetti to spread around the rim of the tub instead. 

Qrow had figured out a way to mount a scroll of the wall of the bathroom so he could watch his nightly talk show while in the tub. His best set of fluffy towels were hanging neatly on the rack. Clover’s favorite tea was still hot in the kettle on their stove when Qrow heard his key start to unlock their apartment door. 

“Alright, scram kid.” Qrow told Ruby. “And thanks.” He added right before she shrugged casually. 

“Anytime.” Ruby saluted, and smiled brightly when Clover entered. “Hi Clover bye enjoy your night!” She burst past him with her semblance before Clover had time to even process, leaving him blinking in the doorway. 

“Hey,” Qrow greeted instead of explaining, grabbing Clover’s hands in his own. He pulled him into the apartment, holding him close and spinning in a half assed dance. “Another shitty day?”

“I-” Clover looked behind him to where Ruby zoomed off, and shook his head. He had learned to roll with her and Qrow’s relationship. It was often unexplainable and chaotic, but they always managed to get out of whatever trouble they may have gotten into. Clover couldn’t worry about it. “Not shitty.” He answered. “Just grating again.” 

“I’m sorry.” Qrow pressed a kiss to his temple. “It’ll be over soon.” 

“Yeah,” Clover scoffed, for once in his life sounding doubtful. Then he blinked, and looked around the apartment. “What are you up to?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Qrow feigned. 

Clover only frowned at him. “Why does it smell like a soap parlor in here?” As if Qrow pulling him to dance wasn’t a dead giveaway of his mood. 

Qrow hummed, looking around as well. “Funny you asked, I got something for you today.” He shrugged before Clover could say anything. “Not a big deal, just want you to unwind, yeah?” 

He started backing them up towards their bathroom, Clover just shook his head and went along. “You’re acting like a total nut.” 

“What?” Qrow scoffed. “Were you going to just crash on the couch and eat leftovers?”

“What’s so wrong with that?” 

“Cuz it’s not this.” Qrow reached to open the bathroom door, keeping his eyes on Clover’s face as he revealed his labors. 

Clover’s confusion melted away into wonder as he took in the sight. The gods were good and none of the candles had set fire to their shower curtain, and the clovers on the ground were just as placed. “Qrow….” He huffed and smiled, turning back to meet his eyes. “You did this for me?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, ducking his head for just a moment. “You’ve been taking the shit for a while, so. Not a big deal, I just want you to relax.” 

“It is a big deal.” Clover corrected, and pressed a kiss into his hair. “Thank you.” He squeezed Qrow’s hands once again before breaking away - back to the kitchen. Qrow thought he was going to pour his tea, but instead pulled a bottle out of the fridge. Clover frowned at his look. “What?” Clover turned, holding a bottle of red grape juice in his hands. “Was I supposed to just hang out in there by myself?” He smirked at Qrow’s soft laugh, and reached out his hand. 

Qrow sighed, but his smile was in place. “I guess it would be unfair.” He shrugged, and took Clover’s hand. He tugged him close and started back towards the bathroom. 

They managed to undress between teasing kisses and a few pinches, but Clover quickly focused back on his bath when Qrow revealed the bath bomb he had bought. Clover inhaled deeply, the soap matched his eyes as they locked on to Qrow’s. He couldn’t help his smile. 

“I know this scent.” Clover told him with a grin. “From when I was a kid. I must have stopped when I started at the Academy, but I love it. Thank you.” Clover praised. Qrow hid his blush by bringing their lips together. Clover hummed, stroked his cheek, and stepped back to sink into the steaming tub. 

They arranged themselves to be facing each other - Qrow for once thanked the Atlas military for accommodating their top officers so well. At first he scoffed at the thought of a bathtub that could fit two people, but now he saw its uses. 

The hot water soothed both of them, the steam rising to fill the room. The eucalyptus scent also filled the air as Clover dropped it into the water. They poured their red grape juice in wine glasses, clinking them together with a smirk. Qrow watched Clover take a sip and sigh contently, leaning back to settle into the water. They soaked in peace for a while, Clover took his time to relax while he had it. 

“Hey,” he whispered dreamily, grinning at Qrow while waving a threatening foot in his face. 

Qrow pushed it away. “What?” He raised a brow, a teasing smile across his lips and in his tone. “Do you want me to rub your feet too?” 

“It’d be nice.” Clover laughed with a shrug. Qrow scoffed. 

“The packaging for this eucalyptus thing said it was ‘exfoliating,’ so your feet better be amazing after this. And you better like it.” 

“I do.” Clover’s grin was close to a cat’s - and told Qrow that he knew he was only teasing. Qrow’s pitiful attempts to insult Clover always ended up like this, the man was incapable of taking anything personally. “I was just gonna say thank you. No one else would do this for me” 

Qrow felt his heart melt, and the blood in his veins seemed to slow as time froze. He’d always hold close moments like this, when it was just the two of them. “Of course.” 

“And that I love you.” He added. Qrow knew he must enjoy the way he flushed every time Clover said those words. 

“I love you too.” His ears must be bright red because Clover was grinning from ear to ear. Qrow just shook his head, and reached out his hand. Clover stretched out his own, and they tangled their fingers in each other’s. 

Clover tugged at his arm, and soon he was leaning on Qrow’s chest. The suds stuck to his back, Qrow ran his hands soothingly up and down. It wasn’t long before he heard Clover’s breaths even out, he leaned heavy on his chest. Qrow settled as well. 

Clover would always like nice candles, warm water, and soaps Qrow didn’t usually concern himself with - but this was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but coming home to a hot bath is probably the best thing that ever happens. And yes Clover shares this sentiment XD Also if you're not an alcohol drinker but want to feel fancy - red grape juice is the perfect substitute for wine ;)  
> It was nice to write Qrow as the doting/comforting one this time around - I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are very appreciated, and hanks for reading!


End file.
